


【EC】红豆与毒药[邻家怪叔叔梗/phone sex/NC-17]

by Francescamccree



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francescamccree/pseuds/Francescamccree





	1. Chapter 1

两发完结，赠球球

可能本子会开预售，所以就先不印调了。

 

 

【上】保持通话

寒冬已至，窗前凛冽的风雪便纠缠厮守成飞舞的白色绸带，将外界的寂静掩盖于若白的空旷世界里。但那双眼睛透露的觊觎目光总会驱开这般尘嚣迷雾，将那不怀好意的进犯显得格外理所当然。可这样长久的忌惮竟然没法找到凶手，甚至连一点模糊的印象都没能刻在风雪里。

Charles知道有人在偷窥，他感受到自己光裸脊背上炽热的刀刃滑过。自始至终他都没刻意显出自己的厌恶和反感，所以就算是置身于冷若冰窖的房间，他也学会慢条斯理的将地上的衣服悉数穿上。灰暗的房间一角摆着挤满尘灰的座机电话，以往他都会劝说养父扔掉它，但这一个月看来，他竟然无比期待每一次与它相逢。

泛白的嘴唇咬着脱线的毛衣角，在冰凉的地板上触及冰凉的脚趾。宛如蛆虫延伸的裂缝正吞吐着烈冬的冷气，将一片片冰霜凝固在他纤弱的脚踝上。这时常年酗酒的养父蜷缩在散发腐臭味道的薄被里，任凭那些令人作呕的酒气浸润他们唯一的庇护品。微弱的光线也被漂浮的尘埃占据了些许温暖，破碎的酒瓶碎片深深嵌凿在破旧的地板里，像是极地世界里坠落的冰川一样凄冷。

他又要写信给他的姑姑，拜托收留他度过一个冬季，即使诚恳而无力的言语也没法阻挡现实潦倒的残酷。可是今年的冬天已经没法让他再像以往那样勉强度日了，他的父亲已经摧毁了一切所能遮蔽伤痕的物件。这时Charles心里又荡漾一点自卑，他可不想让他爱慕的Lehnsherr知道他的日子过得该有多么不堪，而后像鄙夷穷人落陋眼光一样不再与他微笑。

想到这里，他不再啃咬笔头出神，而是冒着暴风雪冲出门去。至少他还挂念着这个已经颓倒的家外一棵红豆树，这颗曾经也如漫天红霞浸透绿葱的相思。

 

 

等他在繁茂的红豆树影里躲藏夏日的酷暑时，远处传来人群的吵闹惊醒了他短暂的睡梦。于是他坐起身拨开树杈在一片树荫碎片里找到了Erik——那位搬过来的新邻居。那时候估计是因为路途的辛苦，所以单薄的白T恤也浸透了一片阴影，像是披盖那正片笼罩的阴影一样滚烫热浪。Charles从他透亮的灰绿色眼睛里找到了一点回归自然的平静，宛如被他轻抚的新生蕨根一样锐利。所以他那点无聊而荒芜的时光，也得以耗费在这位沉默寡言却时常微笑的先生上了，虽然他胆怯的没能张口说一句对邻居的问候。

Raven牵着她那条斗牛犬笨拙而蛮横地霸占在滚烫柏油路上，莽撞的动物只会露出幼嫩的牙齿弱弱啃咬她主人金黄的短发，随着日渐酷热而发出不满的嘶气。小女孩的心思自然也只有小男孩才会懂，自从Erik搬过来后，Raven就不再缠着Charles去河边游泳了，而是收敛自己的顽劣仰躺在Erik家门前朝他微笑致意。

况且她特意穿着那件碎花裙，在毛躁而热气侵袭的大街上将倔强的狗牵给Charles让他滚开。“你现在是我的仆人，现在替我去遛狗。”Charles却是沉默着将狗甩到一边跑回自己家里，任凭那个女孩嚎啕大哭他也不肯从红豆树上下来。他知道Raven最喜欢卖弄这样的哭相把Erik叫出来，而后博的一点虚荣心的满足。

他抱着狗坐在街道上远远望着Erik急忙跑出来安慰着大哭的Raven，而女孩难掩的微笑也在抽抽搭搭的泣音里渐渐揭露。就算是狗将他早就破旧的衣服咬烂了，却只能痴痴地望着，毕竟这样的一切遭遇看来都无济于事。年幼的时候他只知道被自己的好朋友抛弃了，以及好朋友抢走了自己最喜欢的Erik。小女孩最容易满足的虚荣心也随两个孩子的友谊分裂而愈加膨胀，像是寒冬降临时摧毁树枝一样无情。

直到一场暴雨洗净后，一向骄纵的Raven永远避开了Erik的大门，甚至避开了Charles疑惑的目光。Charles不明白一向温和的Erik究竟做了什么事情才让这个女孩彻底屈服，甚至她一概蔑视自己的目光也永远绝迹。而当他回头将疑问的眼神抛向Erik时，那个男人也如从前一样没有与他做过一次交流的机会。这时红豆树盛开的碎裂花瓣卷进了Erik家的院子里，像是将新生的美好一点点蚕食殆尽了。Charles深感此刻西尔维娅小姐的所描绘的钟形罩浮现在他的头顶，将所有的沉闷窒息的阴影隐藏在不知名的黑暗里。

 

 

夜幕沉浸在醉夜蘼芜的纵横里，洒落一地融化黄金的龙舌兰扑捉破损的气息。夏夜的闷热使得潮湿的暗角蹿升了密密麻麻的斑点，像是寂夜里窥视万物的漆黑瞳孔。他醉倒的养父正与涂抹的妖艳的女人拥倒在一起，像是寄生在红豆树上苟延残喘的藤蔓。Charles注意到那褪色的指甲和廉价肮脏的夜店衣物一同撕扯，仿佛在他年幼的脑袋里种下过于成熟的恶果。于是他躲到唯一触及光亮处，在嗅息颓靡酒味时偷尝了那杯或许花费不少的汁液，仿佛包裹一星甘泉的沙漠让他义无反顾。

沉寂许久的电话像是教堂里敲响的肃钟，他甚至一度错觉自己的家庭已经没落到没人会去问候他们。于是等到他忍受着养父不满的痛骂，他才肯去颤巍巍的接起电话，并在有些迷糊的意识里听着对方沉稳的喘息。他发出一声谨慎而平淡的疑问语气，然而在对方的沉默里他也没法隐藏倦怠。

“我想要你，Charles。”

 

 

那双沉浸醉意的泉水顷刻挣脱出火烈的束缚，在极度惊恐中他迅速挂断了电话。身后无情留下的霉斑抓痕仿佛对着他瘠薄的背影投下阴冷的眼神，在这场短暂的宁静中主动为摇摆的时钟暂且退让。站在那里的身影发出细微的颤抖，聆听着响彻如雷的时针扫过他跳动的心脏，像是带着毒药的利刃在临行前剐蹭他脆弱的皮肉。

 

 

成熟的红豆像是破茧而出的蝴蝶，在盛夏吐露出晶莹透血的琥珀。以往没有耐心的Charles只有在现在这种时候才肯找时间在草丛里寻找掉落的红豆。他也许可以做点什么借此跟他的新邻居搭上话，而非因为Raven而永远陷入缄默。

氤氲的热气在他仔细挑选过的红豆间翻涌，那份纯真而浓郁的香气在厨房里驱散开来。他轻哼着以往在学校里学过的古老歌曲，与木窗外啄食残粒的麻雀逗弄发笑。这时候他才发现他浅薄的学习生涯在养父酗酒开始就被掐送了，所以他也只能模糊记得《友谊地久天长》这样悠长而古调的歌曲。由于略显矮小的个子也只能依仗他踩着一个小木凳而得以挺身站在那里，为精心准备滚烫的米粥而沉思。但这苦中作乐的一点温柔缱绻也如苦艾酒一样随之干涸殆尽。

 

 

电话又一次打破沉静响起，这次Charles原本想淡忘的恐惧再一次侵袭而来。他对来人莫名其妙的污秽言语十分反感，所以决定在一次忍耐之后决定敢于反抗他。等到慢慢走到仍在争鸣发出刺耳声响的老式电话前，他在一阵冷静地吸气时接起了电话。如愿以偿的，对方正在判别是否是他本人。这说明这个奇怪的陌生人甚至知悉了他的一切，这可真是让人恐惧。

“先生，请你不要再打这个电话了。”Charles强装镇定，但他的声音还是因为胆怯该死的发出颤抖。

“我非常想你。”对方没有理会他。

“请你不要再做这种事情了！如果不是为了别人，我一定会把电话砸烂。”

“你的父亲会因此责备你的，我的Charles。”那人发出一声讪笑。

Charles瞬间语塞，他有些窘迫的紧紧攥住听筒，几乎哀求道：“先生，我没什么可用的。你再打下去我也不再想听你的鬼话。”

“我没有说鬼话，Charles，我可想让你吸我的老二。“

沉闷的响声在他有些愤怒的转身之后悄然逝去，而他眼前的米粥也瞬间让人索然无味。他看来遇上了大麻烦，甚至有愧于自己这样费心为Erik准备这样幼稚的东西。如果Erik知道他被这样戏弄，或许也会像Raven初见他一样趾高气扬的叫他“仆人”。不过还会照顾他小孩的自尊心说句滚蛋，未成年的小屁孩。

尽管电话还会如期到来。

 

 

他所表达内容永远在表达对Charles幻想的糜态，为了不让养父责骂他，为此将家里唯一的通讯工具挪到了自己的房间。除了接听姑姑定时汇钱的琐事，他的养父便从未管过这个破旧的机器。得逞的陌生人更是肆无忌惮的在Charles独自在家时阐述罪恶的思想，并在牵扯出他近乎崩溃情绪时发出冷嘲热讽的笑容。

“你看来非常喜欢Erik Lenhsherr。”那人笑着，并发出一声轻微的咳嗽。Charles猜着他一定是抽烟了，那么他一定会置身于富贵人家才会如此闲逸。

“不！你想干什么！”Charles惊恐地站了起来。

“我在想你该怎么解释你对着他自渎的样子。”

“我没有，我从来都没有。到现在为止你都……太过分了……”他甚至紧张的有些语无伦次，然而急于解释的妄求也在某处罪恶的欲望里消磨而去。他的确没这样做过，可不代表没这样想过。现在他能真切感受到墙上的霉斑正袒露这陌生人得意的笑容，像是女巫的魔咒一样窥探他的所有细小的想法。

“现在可以付诸实现，我亲爱的Charles。你渴望Erik。”

他拼命的摇头，好像这个人就站在他面前质问他一样。但是本能驱使没能像往常一样绝情的挂掉电话，就如他刚才的话一样，他好像真的能做到。于是他有些懊悔的开始哭泣起来，原来还是没法阻止自己这样愚昧的行动。对方却一改以往的静静听着他不再啜泣，直到Charles终于退下以往防卫的利刃时而问候他时，他也终于开口了。

“现在躺下，等着他来。”

 

 

Charles有些忐忑的躺在那张破旧的床上，听着电话里一阵繁杂的声响。此时的他好像入沐圣礼一样从容，但是未知的恐惧感也伴随教堂钟声响起而贯彻肃穆的圣歌。理智叫嚣着他愚蠢的肉体快点掐掉电话线，但是汹涌的思念却在啃咬他的心脏同时洒下了赴死的毒药。

“你还在穿那种优质内裤吧，像那条丑陋的斗牛犬一样。”

“是，是……”“脱掉它，抚摸你的阴茎。”这句话的露骨和直白让他瞬间陷入滚烫的羞耻感里，但他却紧贴着耳旁发烫的电话沉默的听从了他的指示。

从未触及的隐蔽和软弱之际，在他生涩的抚摸中流淌着滚烫的血液热感。Charles顺着他的引导揉搓着自己的双球，仿佛Erik政府在他身上舔弄怜悯它们一样。“对，就是这样。试着叫出来给我听，Charles。”

“怎么……怎么可能，哈……Erik。”他手中的电话随着快感侵袭而脱离的掉落在一旁，手下的动作甚至无师自通的开始肆意揉搓自己的阴茎，他有些狂热的抬起光裸的屁股轻蹭床单，任凭那些清明的液体沾染在上面。

“大声点，我可不希望你只会埋在被子呜呜叫。”对方传来满足的喘息。

Charles顿时有些羞耻的将潮红的脸庞的埋在床单里，浸润生理泪水的双眼氤氲带有情欲的水汽。然而他的手指却在更加忘情的揉搓中缠绕着不断喷薄而出的液体，那是代表新生和堕落的汁液，是让男人陶醉的甜美毒药。

“啊……哈，好，好累……”Charles睁着迷蒙不开的眼睛，看着粘稠的精液在自己的手里滚落。“现在沾点你的精液，这对开拓你的后穴非常有好处。”

“不……不会，我已经，我已经做了这样的事情……Erik，Erik他不会喜欢我的。”Charles有些难堪的看着刚才因为高潮而不断吐出清液的穴肉，但是意外的本能却驱使他将手指伸进自己的小穴。酥麻的快感驱使他进一步深入和开拓，并在破碎的呻吟里使跪倒在床上的双腿颤抖不已。

“你这么听话，Erik非常愿意操死你。”

在得到一点虚假的安慰后，那原本带有罪孽的手指随着润滑和开拓而增加了手指，并在忘情的快感中他俯下身剐蹭自己再次硬挺的阴茎。然而嘶哑地哭腔没能播的一点陌生人的同情，在同样沦陷欲望的行动中，任何人都没法找到一点理智。尽管燃烧他的是灼热的爱，但也同样会因此焚烧殆尽。

“Erik……Erik，哈……”

他终于在又一阵高潮中倒下身去，任凭那些污浊的液体沾在他的衣服和已经狼藉一片的大腿内侧上。电话也不知道什么时候早就挂断，仿佛已经腻烦了他这样放荡浪叫。直到现在他才肯直视这阴霾笼罩的天空，或者说自此他将在这片沼泽地里沦陷下去。Charles紧紧揉着被子发出痛苦的哭声，他已经深深感觉到那如钟形罩一般灰暗的阴影已经降临。

 

 

夏夜里弥散着情欲释放的颓靡，在一阵草丛喧嚣里掩盖了屋内的哭声。一个身影站在红豆树下，微弱的星火间照亮了他冷峻的脸旁。破旧的房屋前被风吹拂的红豆悉数滚落，像是坠落凡间的抛弃天使。舍弃了原本纯净而美好的翅膀，随从夜风的凛冽和人间的滚滚野望饮鸩止渴，绽放血色的痕迹。

烟雾随着人影踏足离去，在周遭寂静的万籁里轻笼朦胧的拂纱，掩盖了恶劣毒药的伪善面目。

Come and save me tonight 

TBC

还是只写了个开头，估计下章会写多点……


	2. Chapter 2

下】Stange love

暴风雪席卷的荒原早已将原本的红豆树吞噬消灭，在一片窒息的苍茫里遮盖了前行的路径。他甚至以为白天与黑夜早已随恶劣的风雪混沌而噬，现在所看到的景象也只是饕餮后的残余。然而等他冲出去的时刻，电话的刺耳嘶叫也没能阻挡他的步伐。

此时突然冲过来的养父将他狠狠地拽倒在地，猛灌一口冷气的Charles几近濒死的开始喘息，他当然不知道这样这个恶毒的父亲又要将什么罪孽倾斜到他身上——以往他总会因醉酒而毒打Charles，甚至痛骂把他卖掉的混话。而这一切遭遇的原因也不过是他贫穷和落魄的人生需要消磨一点酒钱而已。

“你整天在跟哪个男人打电话，还他妈的叫的那么骚，婊子！流那么多水……”养父拖拽着他扔进腐朽破败的屋子，在漆黑狼藉的地上开始不顾Charles哭叫而撕裂他唯一避冷的衣服。事情败露的羞耻和惊恐在Charles的脑袋里爆炸成血液的灰烬，他沙哑的哭腔和哀求反抗没能阻挡养父的暴戾。养父趁机摸着他白嫩肚皮上未干的浊液痕迹，颇为满足地冷笑着，并将那毛躁的胡茬埋进Charles颈窝里，随着他油腻而贪婪的啃咬，身下的Charles只能发出胆怯的颤抖。

等到养父放松警惕开始解开裤子的时候，Charles咬牙踹开了他并冲出门去。身上残破的衣服没能抵御刺骨的冷风，他只能战栗没命的冲出门去。现在风雪里被白雪掩盖的大门近在眼前，然而他没法以这种不堪面对他所心爱的Erik Lehnsherr先生。也许他会在表面安抚之下内心唾弃这样一个被玷污的自己。更或许这个冬天过后，他也没法捡红豆为他送上从未开口的问候，这辈子他都没有资格去敲他的门。

 

 

收容站为他换了一身新衣服，第一次摆脱饥肠辘辘的夜晚也一同将他的眼泪嚼碎。那个时常关照自己的电话可能已经被养父砸烂了，他现在一定急切想要找到自己，毕竟他每时每刻不想把自己卖掉。倘若一个罪恶的人失去了谋得金钱的工具，那么其不择手段和凶狠也是任何理智都无法阻挡的。

他躺在那张小床上蜷缩着身子，在睹见窗外呼啸的冷风时吞咽着酸涩的泪水。混沌的夜晚街旁的车灯化作飞蛾眷恋的微弱灯火，在寒刃的冰封下跳动着临死的烈焰。抨击窗户的厉风发出冤魂般的恸哭，活像大屠杀无人悲悯的刑场一样肆虐。

 

 

一个男人的身影伴随着寒风的席卷进来，他所带来的凛冽气息没能惊醒沉睡的护工，而是将冗长和忧郁的影子在昏暗的光线里显得与他一样扑朔迷离。Charles抬起惺忪的眼睛回头看他，却在看见融化的雪花深深嵌进了那片琥珀色蕨叶里，在宛如停尸房的极冷氛围里吐出人性的温暖热气。

“Er……”

语言随着起身跑过去抱住男人时而支离破碎，他将委屈的泪水深深融进了尚温热的衣服里。Erik则选择温柔的抱住了他，他离地的双脚在哭的撕心裂肺时有些怯懦的垂下，时时轻蹭Erik沾有雪水的裤子。自此他从未奢望过能跟Erik说一句话或者这样依偎，想到之前他曾幻想Erik而做的羞耻事情他便愧疚不已。在他眼中，Erik该是多么温柔而和雅的绅士，至少他会怜悯自己的悲苦，而不是像自己只是一味想着想要得到一点跨越鸿沟的愚蠢爱情。

Erik将他抱在怀里并脱下自己的大衣紧紧裹住了他，等到抱起这样一个孱弱的孩子离开时他才发现Charles已经疲惫的睡了过去，整日紧绷的神经也在今夜的怀抱里有所舒展。微弱的睫毛颤动点缀着晶莹的泪水，在风雪吞噬的晦涩街景里成为安抚人心的明媚。路旁他停驻的车辆的漆黑色彩荡漾着雪水融合的亮丽，将他与Charles的孤独黑影刻在冰凉的窗户上。

Charles在下车时才迟钝的闻到车里曾盘旋的缭绕烟味，但他向来习惯对于像养父这样年纪的男人的嗜好。更何况Erik从没有在他面前抽烟控诉自己悲苦人生的不满，他总是沉默着从眼神中向他会意。Charles被他温热的手牵着回到了他的家，期间在一睹自家院子残破的红豆树时不由猛的发抖。

杳无音讯的信件估计在姑姑消磨殆尽的耐心中被撕碎了，她似乎已经受够了照顾与自己人生不相干的孩子。为此坦然接受的Charles因为常年遭受养父的虐待而对此变得喜怒无常，更何况他如愿得到了在这之前没能感受的温暖。

 

 

清晨醒来的时候，Charles拖着倦怠的身体找寻Erik在离去时贴在厨房的便条。这时他突然想起了小时候的玩伴Raven的离奇迁居，毕竟在那以后他们断了联系。于是他在绞尽脑汁记起Raven在临走前说的地址时，才开始准备动笔写。

他想起了电话，于是十分懊悔的在把信件扔到门外邮筒的时候跑回了逼仄的屋子。一个月来频繁的电话和更为柔情的话语已经让他的身体早就已经适应这些，他甚至错觉已经爱上了这个陌生男人，所以才在Erik面前显得束手无措。Erik一定会讨厌他，一定会讨厌他想象Erik自渎的样子，他有些难过的想着。

所幸当他悄声走进去时，那个破损的电话因为桌旁摆着的汇款单而幸存了下来。于是他拆下电话线并抱着它匆慌逃离，一种油然而生的得意和负罪感正在焦灼他幼小的心灵。Charles躲进了Erik家的仓库，在积满灰尘的杂物箱里寻找斑驳阳光的阴暗，像是偷腥的猫一样狡猾而诡谲。

小心翼翼拨通了电话，这时对方竟然传来街市的喧嚣。Charles突然感觉到他们的关系仿佛不再僵着一种离奇的炮友关系，而是有些亲近和自然。他第一次主动向对方通话，所以Charles切身感受到了那边沉默中的惊愕，Charles为此竟然有些羞赧得笑出了声。

“我还以为你整天那么有空才会给我提供服务。”Charles蜷坐在杂物箱里，并绕着电话线慵懒的躺在那里搭话。

“所以不经我提醒你已经开始了吗？”

“是的。“Charles平稳了有些难耐的喘息。

 

 

夏天时那个陌生人寄来的按摩棒让他为此难堪好长时间。不过男人的引导和安抚最终让这个孩子不知羞耻的学会了使用他所心爱的玩具。男人喜欢他在高潮时淫叫Erik名字的时候，同时还会逼迫Charles在吃力吞吐硕大的紫阳玩具时描述它们的靡态。从一开始的抗拒和到现在坦然都尽数淹没在呻吟和浪叫里，他最终禁锢在钟形罩的阴影里并抛却了原本的红豆。

“Erik……对不起，我一点不听话，我是坏孩子……”他有些失神的扔掉电话任由其滚进旁边的杂物箱里，在斑驳不堪的刺眼光线里昭显他颓靡的淫荡。股间吞吐的电动玩具随着他手指的牵引和抽插而震颤，牵扯出他张开鲜红嘴唇中甜蜜的银丝。他无力的双腿支开束缚的狭小空间，在泥土浑浊的衣物间安抚他狂躁的身体。这时电话响起了细微的挂断长鸣，然而沉醉于性欲的Charles无暇顾及陌生人此时的感受。他曾说过光听着你的叫声他就硬了，或许他早就冲进厕所里了。此时被按摩棒不断安抚的身体疲软的趴在那里，任由下腹紧贴的粘着液体在阳光下铺撒碎裂的光亮。

他宁愿死在这里，此时从喉咙里发出嘶哑的笑声也显得过分惆怅。

 

 

“我到处找不到你，你父亲……”

手中摔落的米粥也如它的主人一样被这样景象所撕裂，成为狂躁呻吟下滚落在地上点缀的逃犯。他惊愕的眼神里倒映着上衣卷到红肿乳粒的美好胴体，随着嘴唇无意识牵扯的淫靡银丝而显露红豆崩裂的绛红。浸蚀的棕栗发丝像搁浅的海藻，紧紧贴在他迷蒙不堪的眼前。然而下身颤动的玩具却是将此前的纯净面容彻底打破，仿佛调笑的撒旦恶魔正吐露着白色的白色浊液，惩罚着忏悔的圣徒发出淫声浪叫。

“不，不，不是这样的，Er……”Charles在听到响动后连忙闭了嘴，但是已经调到最大档位的玩具没能应景的为他辩证，反而更为狂热的震动让他难以掩盖时时传来的快感。他羞愧的蜷缩起身体，急声喘息着想要把那该死的玩意抽出来，可是疲软的手臂却在一阵又一阵热浪侵袭时而显得格外无力。

“你在没人的时候就会这样干吗。”Erik看到这样的景象就硬了，他所珍爱的Charles正自己插着按摩棒自慰。为此他有些意料之中的露出一点诡异的笑容，在收起口袋里的发烫的手机后径直走了过去。于是他走上前轻抚他被汗液浸润的头发，却没在乎那双眼睛渴求着让它退出去。

“对，对不起……我错了，我喜欢、我喜欢Erik，但你一定很讨厌……讨厌我这样子呜……。”他想要伸手拔出按摩棒，但是却被他的手冷不丁的握住。顿时他有些惊恐的感受到了一种熟悉的气压逼迫，仿佛看到了那个陌生男人一样猥亵而恶劣的目光。

“我很喜欢，但你是个坏孩子。”Erik将按摩棒又深深推了进去，正好戳弄着他脆弱的敏感点又牵扯出他难以自制的叫声。Erik便俯下身去啄食这张随时都让他魂牵梦绕的小嘴，他猛烈的啃咬和吮吸让Charles又惊又喜，却十分坦然的抬起小手揽住他的脖子一同倒下。

“你真是个惊喜，Charles。你终于主动给我打电话了。”Erik喘息着亲吻他身下哭成泪人的Charles，而在对方的惊讶中，他又坏笑着开始拽着那个硕大的电动玩具抽离那张紧致的小穴。他日思念想的身体终于主动袒露在他眼前，在惊喜之余他背负的罪恶有一些舒缓。

“是，是你？”Charles猛地瞪大他那双看起来懵懂无知的双眼，他又忽然记起了Erik时常抽烟的习惯，以及从未与他对话的以往。而在他出神回忆这些的时候，对方却将手指伸进了早已被玩具开拓好的穴肉。在浸润清液的手指搅动里熟练戳弄。Charles懊恼的捶打着他的胸膛想要逃开，原来自己蠢笨的想法早就被看透，甚至毫无防备的被对方掌控一切。

“我说过了，你的内裤就像Raven的斗牛犬一样难看。”Erik将他拖拽了回来，并有些好笑的亲吻他为此紧皱的眉毛。Charles没法抗拒Erik做这些细水长流的温柔动作，这总会给他一点Erik本质变态上的错觉。不过直到股间抵上的炽热而让他的脸臊的通红——他可没真切感受过大玩意。

“坏蛋，Erik原来是个坏蛋。”他被Erik掰开大腿而缓慢的容纳那早已硬挺的炽热利刃，早已湿滑而扩张过得穴肉瞬间紧贴上来啃咬。Erik凑到他耳边说着Charles同样也是个坏孩子的话语，惹得他在渐渐吞入硕大阴茎的时刻躲在Erik仍完好的衣服里。他也只是紧紧解开了裤裆而让利刃埋进那里，至于那喷薄的双球还要忍受着针纤织物的束缚。即使早已经调教好的小穴也不能马上接受他这样的尺寸，那么他一定会吓哭的。

“啊……Erik，出，出去……太大了。”Charles感受着它正在撑开自己的穴肉，刚才疲软的阴茎也因为这次的接触而开始抬头。于是他有些好气的埋在他的衣领里不肯出来，但却将双腿紧紧缠绕着Erik的腰杆。Erik早已经习惯了他这样口是心非的恳求，反而更加迫切的想要把自己全部埋进去。Charles便开始哭叫着紧紧攥住他发皱的衣服，股间不断分泌的液体也为两人紧贴而逐渐适应。Erik终于安抚似的吻去他脸上的泪珠。

“当初你可是在电话里要更大的。”“你别，你别说了……动你的！”Charles有些赌气的狠狠抬脚踩了他的裤子，Erik这时发出一声讪笑，并开始毫无顾忌的肆意抽插起来。原本已经润滑的小穴曾经承受过电动玩具的玩弄，这无论如何都让Erik十分嫉妒。所以即使Charles恳求着让他慢点的时候他也没法抑制的大开大合的操干。他身下幼小的身躯正绽放着纯洁无暇的花苞，但是却被他这样的男人所侵占，只为承受背德的快感。

Charles已经被他顶撞的将头紧紧靠在了冰凉的杂物箱上，同时感受着他胸前的红肿的乳粒正被男人来回啃咬舔舐。一种不同于下身的酥麻快感如电流一样席卷神经，他紧紧攥住男人的头发而仰头喘息呻吟。而Erik紧紧裹住他瘦弱的腰肢而几乎要将他整个人捅穿，兴奋地看着自己的阳物在那张饥渴的小嘴里整根抽出整根吞入，并在一次又一次看着Charles射出精液时狂妄勾勒他锁骨的痕迹。

已经不知道射了多少次了的Charles再也射不出来了，但不知疲倦的身体却仍为Erik而激荡一层有一层快感。他想要Erik快射出来，他想要他的精液。也许他还会怀上他的孩子，或许不会。这在一个孩子眼中好像还过分浅薄，他只知道Erik已经快要把他顶穿了。

他们彼此亲吻厮磨，说着有些语无伦次的情话。但沉醉感情的人向来不会考虑它会多么无理。

等到Erik终于射了出来，那喷薄的精液冲刷着他已经疲倦的穴道。Charles在他退出来后还有些惋惜的想要留这些可能会孕育生命的种子（虽然不会），但酸麻的腰腹已经承载了这些而变得略微鼓胀。Erik便抱起他暂且脱离开这片狼藉，已经昏睡过去的Charles也无法遮掩他身上液体多么淫靡不堪，此刻他只想沉醉在Erik甜蜜的拥抱里。

日光突然变得温暖起来，将破旧电话潜藏的阴影一并扫去，倾洒了掩盖面目的尘埃。而那曾被Charles昭显挣扎撕扯过的电话线被随意扔在了无人察觉的角落，像是霉运亲吻过的诅咒惹人退避。

 

 

他又站在厨房里熬那碗红豆，迷蒙的热气正轻抚他恬静的笑容。Erik从身后抱住了他，并将他拥起揽在自己怀里别过他的头亲吻。Charles躲避着说想要照顾锅里的米粥，然而得寸进尺的Erik却在亲吻的同时拂向了他的裤子。

邮筒前响过一声叮咛，隔绝多日的回音悄然降临。于是Charles在Erik有些不满的目光中亲吻安抚，并说着等他回来的话才让Erik放他下来。他远远望着邮筒前多了一封远来的信件，在周遭看似宁静和祥和的风景里像是彰显它突兀的不安。他忐忑不安的拆了信，也同样在惊异那寥寥几句时，感受到Raven的冷漠与控诉。

“当时我去了Erik Lehnsherr家，他的房间竟然贴满了偷拍你的照片。那可真是恶心，对吧？“

他猛地抬头，忽然看到那被冬天摧残过的红豆，早已被看似可爱的麻雀吞噬殆尽，成为胃囊消遣的任由宰割的猎物。身后一阵凉意随着冬末干裂的冷风侵袭而来，像是淋漓毒药的刀刃剐蹭他的脸庞，而伴随着身后传来的问候，毒药正绽放出女巫的微笑。

 

 

”Charles？“

 

END

对不起，总写这种变态的东西

以后可能要半闭关了，本子寒假会出会出的会出的


End file.
